Literature
Literature featuring anthropomorphic characters has been traced back thousands of years, going as far back as what scholars estimate to be the BCs. Ranging from ancient literary fables such as Panchatantra, to the medieval escapades of anthropomorphic fox character Reynard and even Aesop's Fables, which included many tales of talking animals, to the Ursa Major Award-winning novel Volle and its sequels, Anthro characters in writing have inspired and astounded us to this day. Number of Anthropomorphic Works For an approximation of how many Anthropomorphic works exist in liturature, see this category on Wikipedia. This category includes both Children, Adult, and Teen Literature, all from many different time periods (ranging from the earliest Anthro bibliography to the latest). Wikipedia also dedicates a category for literary fox furries alone, which can be found here. List of Known Anthropomorphic Works A *Abel's Island *Ace Lacewing *Adventures of Danny Meadow Mouse, The *Adventures of Paddy the Beaver, The *Adventures of Pinocchio, The *The Alchymist's Cat *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *All the Mowgli Stories *Anansi *Anatole (Series) *Andy and the Lion *Animal Farm *The Animals of Farthing Wood (Book) *The Apprentice's Quest *Argaea series B *Babar the Elephant *Bad, Bad Bunny Trouble *Bambi (Novel) *Bambi's Children (Novel) *Basil of Baker Street *Battle of the Birds, The *Beechwood Bunny Tales *Belly and the Members, The *Berenstain Bears *Best Word Book Ever *Bill Badger and the Pirates *Blackberry Farm (Series) *Blazing Star, The *Blue Jackal, The *Bluestar's Prophecy *Brahmin and the Mongoose, The *Bramblestar's Storm *Brambly Hedge *Brave Little Toaster, The *Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, The *Broken Path, The *Bunnicula (Series) *Bunnicula (Novel) *Busytown C *Castle Storm *The Cat in the Hat Comes Back *The Cat in the Hat *Charlotte's Web *The Chronicles of Narnia *The City Jungle *The Cock and the Jasp *The Collected Poems of Freddy the Pig *The Comet Dog *The Cricket in Times Square *The Crown Snatchers *The Crystal Prison D *A Dangerous Path *The Dark Portal *The Darkest Hour (Novel) *Darkness Falls (Novel) *Dark River *Dawn (Novel) *The Deptford Mice *Dirty Beasts *Doctor De Soto *Doglands *Don't Bump the Glump! *Dot and the Kangaroo *The Dove and the Ant *Dragoncharm *Dragonflame *Dragon Rider *Dragonstorm *Draw Furries *Dreamkeepers *Duncton Wood E *The Elm and the Vine *The Empty City *The Endless Lake *The Enormous Crocodile *Erik of het klein insectenboek F *Fading Echoes *Falling Up (Book) *Fantastic Mr Fox *Feather and Bone: The Crow Chronicles *Felidae (Novel) *Fell (Novel) *The Final Reckoning *Fire and Ice (Novel) *Fire Bringer *Firestar's Quest *Fleabee's Fortune *Flora & Ulysses *The Flying Trunk *A Forest Divided *Forest of Secrets *A Forest World *Forester Universe *The Fox and the Geese *The Fox and the Woodman *A Fox Tail (Novel) *Fox Tails (Novel) *The Fox, the Wolf and the Husbandman *Freddy and Mr. Camphor *Freddy and Simon the Dictator *Freddy and the Baseball Team from Mars *Freddy and the Bean Home News *Freddy and the Dragon *Freddy and the Ignormus *Freddy and the Men from Mars *Freddy and the Perilous Adventure *Freddy Goes Camping *Freddy Plays Football *Freddy Rides Again *Freddy the Magician *Freddy the Pied Piper *Freddy the Pilot *Freddy the Politician *The Frog and the Mouse *Frog and Toad Coming Soon Category:Content Category:Bibliography Category:Lists Category:Important Pages